Can You Teach Me?
by the forgotten fate
Summary: This could really be G but I dont like how it looks, anyway Ron asks Herminoe to teach him something very important. RR one shot and Im really tired so dont blame me if it sucks!


Disclaimer: Do we really need this?  
  
Can You Teach Me?  
  
The red head grumbled and flopped into one of the over stuffed armchairs in the Griffindor common room. He muttered something about she's not even THAT pretty and rubbed his nose, conscience habit. Ron Weasley sighed angrily and grabbed a near by wizarding magazine and tried to read, he threw it down in a matter of seconds. He had no interest in what perfume drove certain wizards wild. He crossed his arms and settled into a pout. He decided something, so what if Harry had kissed Cho! Who cares that Harry got everything and every girl and even got to kiss one...HE DID!!! Ron growled and hurled a pillow across the common room.  
  
He had just left a meeting of the D.A. early because he couldn't stand the sight of Harry and Cho, DAM HIM!!! Ron touched his lips softly. What would it be like to kiss someone? Or be kissed? Ron snorted, he was pathetic, fifteen and still first kissless. In Merlin's name what was wrong with him? Even Percy had had a girlfriend by his sixth year! He bit his lip, it wasn't fair!  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped at the sound of his name and whirled around to face Herminoe, obviously just back from the D.A. meeting.  
  
"Oh it's you," he said gloomily.  
  
"Nice to see you to" she said as she sat down on the footstool in front of him.  
  
Ron sat up and looked at Herminoe who was currently braiding her frizzy hair.  
  
"So." he said grumpily "why did you leave the meeting early?"  
  
Herminoe raised an eyebrow questioningly "You don't really pay attention do you Ron? I wasn't there tonight, I was talking to Professor McGonagall about my career choices"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ron slumped back in his chair and scratched his head, Herminoe was a girl anyway she probably thought Harry and Cho were 'romantic'. A thought suddenly occurred to Ron, what about Herminoe? She probably hasn't kissed anyone she was to dedicated to school and such.  
  
"Herminoe?" he inquired as he once again hauled himself into a sitting position. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"Yes" she said, she looked up at Ron "why do you ask?"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink "no reason"  
  
Herminoe kept her face serious "are you asking because of Harry and Cho?"  
  
Ron nodded miserably. "It's not fair," he cried" I know I said this last year but he dose gets everything! He has loads of money, he got to do everything in our previous years, the girls adore him, and now he has one of the prettiest girls in the school and he's kissing her and I haven't even been kissed once!"  
  
Herminoe looked at Ron seriously, "You know Ron, Harry really envies you"  
  
"What?" Ron cried shocked "Me! I have nothing"  
  
Herminoe rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'boys' "Well think about it Ron look at how large your family is, then look at Harry. He's all alone, he'd trade everything in to be in your place."  
  
Ron bit his lip, this thought had occurred to him before but he had pushed it away telling himself that Harry felt at home in the Burrow, but deep down he knew it wasn't true.  
  
"But still." Ron felt himself blush. "Who kissed you Herminoe?"  
  
This time it was Herminoe's turn to blush "Viktor" she muttered.  
  
"Krum!" squeaked Ron "you kissed Viktor Krum, the world famous Quidditch player?"  
  
Herminoe nodded, still blushing.  
  
Ron scowled "I am a loser"  
  
"No your not Ron" Herminoe said as she pulled her foot stool closer.  
  
"Yes I am!" he burst out "I've never been kissed, I've never kissed anyone AND I don't even know how to kiss!"  
  
"Kissing's easy Ron" she comforted him  
  
Ron fidgeted for a minute and then looked up. "Will you teach me?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, now she was going to be disgusted and embarrass him.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ron looked up startled; Herminoe was looking at him calmly. She moved towards him. She reached out and gently pulled him foreword.  
  
Ron's breath came short, Herminoe slowly leaned in, eyes closed and pressed her lips to his. It was nothing like Ron thought. It wasn't hot and wet, gut more like warm and cozy. Herminoe slowly eased her lips over his, gently probing his tongue with hers until Ron cautiously experimented her mouth with his own. //this is nice// Ron thought and closed his eyes.  
  
Gently Herminoe pulled her lips away and opened her eyes, she looked at Ron a hint of color in her cheeks.  
  
"Well?" she asked  
  
Ron blushed "Um well.I a."  
  
Herminoe smiled. "Goodnight Ron" she rose up and made her way to the staircase, when she was a little less then half up she heard a mutter.  
  
"Thanks Herminoe"  
  
She grinned to her self and run up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
A/N: Meh! Whatever, I don't really write Ron/Herminoe fics, but I gotta to thinking about Ron and who was going to kiss him so I quickly whipped this up. I can see this happening cant you? This is one shot so sorry no more, and this isn't my best work (far from it) so don't grade me to hard on this, I'm kind of writing with an empty head it you know what I mean. 


End file.
